


survivor

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: NTT take Ohkura survival gaming for his birthday… with TegoMasu.





	survivor

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

This is the last thing Ohkura wanted to do on his birthday. It’s his _birthday_ ; he should be lazing around the house in his pajamas, or drinking with close friends who don’t mind seeing him in his pajamas, or at the _very_ least getting laid. Instead, he’s traipsing around a forest in hot camo with a paintball gun and looking over his shoulder at every turn.

“Come play a survival game with us,” Taguchi had said. “It will be fun.”

Taguchi better put out, is all Ohkura’s saying. At least a blowjob, _after_ they shower. Ohkura feels grosser than after a concert, and he’s in Eito – sometimes they don’t bother to wait until they’re off stage.

To make matters worse, it’s not just NTT. Ohkura doesn’t mind KAT-TUN; those guys are cool. Taguchi had mentioned they’d started bringing Masuda with them, which is odd but tolerable. Masuda is nice enough and shares a common bond with Ohkura in the form of delicious food.

But this time Tegoshi had wanted to tag along, and with Ohkura there they needed an even number. Ohkura is very wary of Tegoshi. As the youngest of their respective groups, they’re both used to getting spoiled attention and Ohkura doesn’t like competition when it comes to affection. It’s bad enough they still have to share Ryo even though it’s no longer required. Tegoshi is like a leech who sucks out all of your common sense until your only focus is on _him_. Ryo gets this dumb puppy look on his face whenever Tegoshi comes up in conversation, and it makes Ohkura want to actually make the effort to kick things.

He’d done nothing but ask questions the whole way here, the other four patiently answering them because they were all susceptible to Tegoshi’s spell. And Ohkura couldn’t even be bitchy about it since Tegoshi was especially nice to him, being his birthday and all. His smile is just so cute and innocent, especially combined with Masuda.

Ohkura firmly believes that those two could just smile at all of the terrorists and criminals of the world and bring peace to all the land. He’s only bitter right now because they’re all separated, though Ohkura has confidence in his teammates. Give Koki and Taguchi guns and get the fuck out of the way.

Every single noise puts him on edge. Most of the time it’s just woodland creatures, but each crack or rustle makes his heart race. He’s already twenty-seven; he can’t take much more of this. All he has to do is lay low while his teammates take out the others, but he keeps feeling like he’s being hunted.

Something sounds from a nearby tree and Ohkura clutches his chest. It has to be a squirrel, but when he squints upwards, he sees platinum blond hair.

“Got ya,” Tegoshi says sweetly, aiming his rifle and hitting Ohkura in the shoulder. His grin is maniacal and Ohkura thinks he gives Taguchi a run for his crazy.

“Good, now I’m out,” Ohkura grumbles, rubbing the ‘wounded’ area. “I’m going back to the cabin.”

“Wait… um… Ohkura-kun?” Tegoshi asks, and it’s so concerning that Ohkura shields his eyes from the sun to look up at him. “I’m stuck.”

“You’re stuck?” Ohkura repeats.

“I can’t get down,” Tegoshi says, clutching onto the closest branch.

He actually looks scared out of his mind, and Ohkura frowns as he considers how to go about this. “I’m not good at climbing trees…”

“This seemed like such a good strategy,” Tegoshi goes on, and even his voice is shaking. “But apparently I didn’t think it all the way through.”

If Ohkura were thinking clearly, he’s just realize that this is typical Tegoshi, but he feels so bad for the kid that he considers hunting down someone to help get him down. Ohkura’s already dead, anyway. Probably the first one out. On his birthday.

“Can you try to climb down?” he suggests, stepping closer to the trunk of the tree. “I’ll catch you if you fall.”

That last part just comes out on its own, but Tegoshi looks so grateful that Ohkura can’t bring himself to retract it. “Really? Ohkura-kun is a life saver!”

“Well… not really…” Ohkura stammers, his face feeling warm for reasons other than the heat, but then Tegoshi’s turning around to step down onto the lower branches and he’s trembling so badly that Ohkura just wants to jump up and grab him.

He’s not that tall, though, so he just stands there and hopes that Tegoshi makes it at least halfway down before crashing down onto him. Tegoshi’s small but solid muscle, and nobody in Eito would let him live it down if he came back from this outing with any kind of injuries – especially inflicted from Tegoshi.

Ohkura finds himself drawn to Tegoshi’s ass as he waits. There’s nothing else to look at, and Tegoshi’s camo pants are ridiculously tight. It’s not a bad sight, if he’s being honest; not as nice as Yoko’s, but better than Ryo’s. Since he himself carries the best ass in the group, he appreciates a nice one when he sees it.

Then Tegoshi’s foot slips and his scream echoes throughout the forest, both of his legs dangling as he grabs onto the branch above him with both hands. Ohkura stretches up as much as he can, still a good foot separating them, and he cringes as he realizes what he has to do.

“Just let go,” he calls up to him, and Tegoshi glances over his shoulder to glare incredulously at Ohkura, who tries to look strong. “I’ve got you. Let go.”

Tegoshi cries out again as he opens his hands, and it all happens so fast that Ohkura just registers his back hitting the ground and another person landing on top of him. Somehow Tegoshi had turned in the air, leaving them face to face, though Tegoshi’s face is buried in Ohkura’s neck as he clings to him with what feels like every ounce of his strength.

“Are you okay?” Ohkura asks gently, his breath a little restricted from the weight crushing him, but it’s shaking and Ohkura’s arms automatically wrap around him.

“Yeah,” Tegoshi says, his voice barely a whisper, and Ohkura winces as he tries to move them. “Oh no, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Ohkura hisses, twisting his back underneath Tegoshi. “I don’t think anything is bruised too badly. I’m invincible, you know.”

Tegoshi laughs and the sound alone makes Ohkura smile. “Me, too.”

He pulls back and grins down at Ohkura, who starts to feel a little weird under Tegoshi’s close scrutiny.

“You have a lot of moles on your face,” Tegoshi says, his voice barely a whisper, and something like a trance overcomes Ohkura.

“So do you,” he replies, lifting a finger to trace the spots leading up to Tegoshi’s lips.

It’s probably the dumbest conversation he’s ever had (sober), but then Tegoshi’s eyelids are fluttering shut and Ohkura’s last thought is that Tegoshi has long eyelashes for a man before his own eyes follow suit and his head tilts.

A shot fires, Tegoshi jumps in his arms and makes a shocked noise, and Ohkura’s eyes fly open to see Koki with his gun perched up on a rock like a sniper.

“I saw nothing!” Koki yells, followed by a snicker as he disappears into the trees.

Tegoshi rolls off of Ohkura, examining the bright yellow splotch on his back, or trying to anyway. He looks like a dog chasing its own tail and Ohkura can’t help but laugh, which makes Tegoshi narrow his eyes and make a face as he shakes his head.

“I think it got in my hair,” he says, and Ohkura finds his disgusted expression incredibly cute.

“Since we’re both dead, let’s go back to the cabin,” he suggests, hopping to his feet with minimal pain and stretching out an arm to help up Tegoshi.

Tegoshi clings to him the whole way back, like he’s still scared, but Ohkura knows better. His nerves still tingle from what _almost_ just happened, before Koki had to be a cockblocker, though Ohkura hears that’s his specialty. It’s hot and sweaty and Ohkura’s only focus is on Tegoshi gripping his arm, very aware that they will be the only ones in the cabin until the others kill each other.

“Go ahead and shower first,” Tegoshi says, wrinkling his nose as he picks twigs from his hair in front of the mirror.

Ohkura doesn’t argue. He can’t get undressed fast enough, starting before he’s even in the bathroom, and the water’s still cold when he steps under it. He doesn’t care, dipping his head under the showerhead and sighing in relief as all of the dirt and grime washes away. He’s reaching for the soap when the door opens, thinking nothing of it since he’s used to sharing bathrooms with people, though they usually don’t join him in the shower.

Before Ohkura can react, he’s spun around and pushed against the wall, strong hands using his shoulders to bring down his head. Mouths crush together and Ohkura reaches out on instinct, finding a wet, naked body and pulling it close. A soft gasp joins their kiss as skin collides and Ohkura feels something twitch against his thigh.

“Ohkura-kun,” Tegoshi whispers against his lips, and Ohkura chases it with his tongue. The water pounds on their heads as they grasp onto each other, Tegoshi’s hips rolling against Ohkura as they both grow harder. Tegoshi lowers his hand first, wrapping firmly around Ohkura’s cock and pulling a low groan from his lungs with the first stroke.

It’s Tegoshi who pulls back first, looking up at Ohkura with a lazy smile before dropping to his knees. By the time Ohkura catches up, Tegoshi’s mouth is around him, white-blond hair plastered to his face and all Ohkura can do is reach down to push it out of his eyes, his fingers lingering as Tegoshi takes him all the way past those sinful lips.

Ohkura watches Tegoshi watch him, his body starting to tremble as every inch of his length is massaged by Tegoshi’s mouth, his tight throat squeezing the head. He could come like this but he doesn’t want to, his fingers sliding up into Tegoshi’s wet hair and twisting to release some frustration. Tegoshi doesn’t seem keen on rushing him either, slowly pulling back and forth and swirling his tongue as much as he can.

“‘ts good,” Ohkura mumbles, and the corner of Tegoshi’s eyes crinkle with pleasure as he lavishes Ohkura’s cock. Ohkura leans back and lets the water hit his face, streaming down his throat and chest like thousands of tiny fingers touching him, and his next moan feels like it’s forcefully pulled from him as Tegoshi swallows around his length.

Then Tegoshi pulls off _completely_ , and Ohkura whines as Tegoshi stands up and smiles at his gape.

“It’s your birthday,” Tegoshi says, pressing the words into Ohkura’s neck. “Don’t you want to get laid?”

Ohkura nods, feeling more like he’s under a spell than before, and he follows Tegoshi’s lead as he steps carefully out of the shower and feels a fluffy towel pat him down. It’s a half-assed dry job and Ohkura doesn’t really care, only a little startled when Tegoshi shoves him down on the closed toilet lid and straddles his waist.

“I don’t usually do all of the work like this,” he says pointedly, “but I suppose today I can make an exception.”

Smirking, Ohkura rests his hands on Tegoshi’s thighs, feeling the hard muscles flex under his touch. His eyes widen when Tegoshi reaches around him for a tube that he’d clearly left on the back of the toilet, dragging his lips up Ohkura’s jaw to return to his mouth as his hand disappears between his own legs.

His body starts to rock and Ohkura’s on edge, falling victim to Tegoshi’s tongue and his other hand that quickly rubs lube on Ohkura’s painfully hard cock. He’s so worked up that he could probably throw Tegoshi up against the wall right now, though he won’t pass up the chance to just sit here, even if he has to wait a little while longer.

“Mm, ready?” Tegoshi murmurs, and it’s so dirty that Ohkura feels like he needs another shower to wash off the filth from that voice.

Ohkura answers with his hands, latching onto Tegoshi’s thighs with his nails and pulling him forward. He can feel Tegoshi smiling against his lips as he obediently lifts his ass, gasping as he pulls his fingers from his body and guides Ohkura’s length to his stretched hole. By no means is it easy to push in, but Tegoshi drinks down his groan and paces himself as he sits all the way down.

If Tegoshi’s voice is filthy, his moans are even worse, and Ohkura’s hips snap without any active command from his brain. Tegoshi balances on Ohkura’s shoulders and leans back, gradually moving back and forth while Ohkura helps with his grip on Tegoshi’s thighs. He pulls Tegoshi down particularly roughly and Tegoshi’s next moan is strangled, his head falling back as his back arches, and Ohkura can’t stop his mouth from latching onto that expanse of skin where his neck is stretched out, drops of water still running down his skin.

Another moan vibrates his lips and he thrusts upwards, meeting Tegoshi’s efforts in contrast and hitting him deeper. Tegoshi growls what sounds like a colorful combination of swear words and Ohkura reaches up for his hair, yanking him back into his mouth and it’s a frenzy of tongues and rushed breaths as Tegoshi bounces faster. Ohkura can’t keep up, settling for digging his nails into Tegoshi’s thighs and just holding on as Tegoshi brings him closer and closer to beautiful release.

“Wait,” Tegoshi pants against his lips, prying one of his hands off of Ohkura’s shoulder to shove it between them. Suddenly everything is so much tighter and Ohkura groans, his eyes flying open as he falls from Tegoshi’s mouth and braces his forehead on Tegoshi’s collarbone.

He watches Tegoshi’s cock erupt over his own fingers, that sweet voice singing in his ear and he loses it, hips snapping to push through the resistance until he feels the familiar sharp surge of orgasm and cries out. Tegoshi’s grip is shaky, but Ohkura lifts his arms to embrace him by the waist to keep him from losing his balance.

“Now I need another shower,” Tegoshi says breathlessly, and Ohkura laughs as he runs them a bath instead.

Which is how the others find them, though only Massu wrinkles his nose when they both emerge from the bathroom at the same time. Tegoshi doesn’t leave his side even when they settle in for the night, drinking and playing dumb card games, but Ohkura doesn’t mind at all.

“You _survived_ another birthday,” Taguchi says at two A.M. when his puns no longer make sense, and Ohkura laughs because everything is funny right now.

Tegoshi curls up in his lap, blissfully asleep, and Ohkura’s intoxicated mind wonders if the survival game is just starting.


End file.
